Danganronpa: The Sixteen Souls/Chapter 1
"It seems like that, what seems the best decision your life is actually your worst - that's a quote from my book.", said Julia Rossi, "And today, I now discovered that my "best decision" is actually my worst. It was the decision of signing up to join the Hope's Peak Academy, a school where only the best of the best can apply to. And so I decided to I try joining the school. This was not a wise decision." DAY ONE - ABNORMAL DAYS Today's Special: Open Wounds with Salt First Hours - Julia's POV "I woke up without remebering anything aside from me, my books and what happened during that night where I signed up to join in the Hope's Peak Academy. As I'm doing this monologue, I see that I'm not the only one confused here.", Julia wanders around and starts to look at the people around her. "Those were not normal people by any means, there was a lady wearing a magican suit and having a mask behind her head and a guy wearing a kimono. This looks like one of the many drug trips that I have written on my books.", Julia continued her monologue, "The place we were in looked like a gymnasium, all the windows were closed with big metal blocks, there was no way to see anything outside." "I started hearing their conversations and they introduce theirselves, the magician girl introduced herself as Lexi Yilmaz - Ultimate Wizard, that name seems fimilar to me, I remember that name from the talent shows and many news reports on the internet and everywhere about that young girl who did spetacular things without no-one noticing. Other one was Jake Vukovic - Ultimate Personality Changer, I think that should be a person to avoid." "Suddenly, a louded megaphone sound appeared, it seemed like a giant explosion on our ears, on the middle of the gym, smoke appeared and then vanished, showing a bear. I'm not kidding, a bear was there.", Julia's monologue was interrupted by the bear. "Good morning, everyone!", the bear said. "Black and white, one eye with the red shade other eye being normal, perfect ingredients for a villian.", Julia monologued. "Who the hell are you!?", said''' June Nagy''' - Ultimate Pop Star, "What a bad way to introduce yourself to the principal of the school, June.", the bear replied, "Weird that thing knew about June's name... wait principal of the school? A bear?", that question echoed into my mind and when I was about to ask, I was interrupted by Lorenzo Schwarz - Ultimate Sanity, "I might not be the most sane person here, but this is the most insane thing I have seen in my life, a bear as the principal of the school? This gotta be a prank isn't it?", Lorenzo said that in a loud tone, "I almost couldn't hear my thoughts when Lorenzo was talking.", the bear started talking again, "Says the guy who is known for doing insane things. It is unbearable the fact that no one takes a bear as a principal seriously.", the bear said that like if he was mocking us, suddenly, a new face emerged, Maria Veselá - Ultimate Psychologist saying "So Mr. Principal, where we are?", the bear made a sigh expression replying "Isn't it obvious? You guys are Hope's Peak Academy!", I couldn't believe it, this is Hope's Peak Academy? This hellhole?, Maria continued asking, "Mr. Principal, I may ask you why those closed metal doors and all those metal windows?", the bear replied "Oh, those ones? It is to the students don't lost their attention during the classes." "B-but how we are going to see our parents?", said a shy girl called Fae Marín, whose ultimate title is unknown, but people call it Ultimate Something, what a title. "Oh, there is a way to see our parents again.", the bear replied, "How?", Fae asked again, "Well, just kill someone!", everyone was silent for a minute or so, "Why the sudden silence?", the bear was probably mocking us when he said that, "D-did you just said to kill someone if we want to see our parents back!?", June asked, clearly nervous. "Yes! Kill someone and don't get caught and you can see your parents again!", the bear started to say even more insane things. "W-what?", my first word while on the school, was that, "what", "Let me make clear for you guys that didn't understood yet. If you want to leave this school, you gotta graduate and to graduate, you guys have to kill someone, but it isn't that easy! If you kill someone, someone else will find the body and then the investigation will begin, then we have a class trial! On this trial, you guys must find out who is the killer and if you guys guess it right, the killer is punished and everyone continues on the school waiting for the next murder, if you guys guess it wrong, then everyone except the murderer is punished and the murderer gets away with it. Is it clear now?", the bear said, "W...", I couldn't even finish saying what again until the bear interrupted us, "Okay, bye!", the bear vanquished. We were all stunned. None of us could kill each other right? It is a good thing that I have written a book about the perfect crime. Category:Danganronpa (series)